Gone With The Wind
by HikariChang
Summary: [YamixAnzu](Previously 170 Reviews T.T aka TLFH) Yami and Anzu are destined to be together, but was it really true? At the age of 16 he'll become the pharaoh and she'll become the wife. What happens if she is lost in the sand before 16?


  
HiyahHiyah! Please Keep in mind this is my very _very _**FIRST** Fanfiction in the Yuugiou Section ^__^; Please Be Gentle?! 

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Manga/Anime/Card Game Yuugiou**

**Warnings - | Spelling/Grammar Errors | Timeline is off at times they may not be exact | Some things May not make sense but Bare | First Yuugiou Fanfiction |**

**Fanfiction Dedication - My Yami--Aisaki Sumi (223760) [ //Doushiite// She's my Yami and I met her by this ficcy ^^; or was it the other one..o.o; I forgot..]**

Pairing(s) - Yami x Anzu

**Summary:** [AU] It was said that Yami and Anzu were destined to be together. Fate had told them they were meant for each other, and it was too good to be true when they were going to be forever officially in a couple of more years. Everyone was happy for them especially Yami's parents, but every good thing has a bad thing. Anzu was missing/losted for a couple of years, will Yami ever find Anzu?! Or will Anzu find Yami,This all depends on Fate, For this is a test with many strange obstacles if they are really meant to be, are they or are they not?! 

**_Read and Review Onegaii_**

**Chapter 1: Gone Forever**

"You can't catch me Yami!!!!" an eleven years old girl stuck her tongue behind her while running around the palace. She had long dark hazel hair and the Nile's crystal eyes; she wore the royal clothing in Egypt. Running around not caring anything what the world has offer her, having her small feet on top of the coarse floor with each step she took made a faint sound with her elegant golden slippers. 

"Want to bet Anzu?" the thirteen years old boy shot back with a smirk, as he continued to play his little game of tag with his so called, "Love one" . He had multi-colour hair mostly dark red, black and yellow, he had those soft crimson dark eyes. he wore the royal robes, but he didn't care if his clothes were messed up, he'd avoid an obstacles that were thrown to him, just to catch Anzu. His Anzu. 

Anzu giggle as she saw Yami was still chasing her, not knowing where she was heading she had slammed into someone and fell down on her bottom. "Oww..." moaning as she landed on her bottom and rubbed her sore area. 

"Anzu...?" Yami slowly walk up to her , "You okay?" he knelt down and look into her beryl eyes that shone with purity . Then he looked at the person who she just had slam into, which made Yami stood up and bow in respect. 

"I am sorry father that Anzu had slammed into you, please don't punish her, I would take the punishment..we were just playing our games..." Yami lowered his head in shame, he knew better that he shouldn't play games in the palace. 

Yami's father; who is known as pharaoh of the great lands of Egypt. Look down at his son who will become pharaoh one day. He smiled, with a small chuckle to his wife, who was by his side, and looked back at his son," My son...I would not dare to punish you or your love," he grinned. 

Yami flushed, at the thought of Anzu; his love. Anzu had managed to get her body straighten up and bowed in front of the mighty pharaoh. 

"Sorry, Pharaoh" she apologized as she lowered her head and was on her knees. 

"Anzu, we have been over this, me and your father were good friends and so you don't have to call me pharaoh," repeating the same explanation over and over again as if the words were camels trying to get throw steel fences but can't get through." and you don't have to get on your knees." adding on. 

"But, Pharaoh with all due respect, I have no special relationship besides my father being a good friend to you, therefore I shall not call anything but Pharaoh to you." she stood up and looked directly at the pharaoh. 

"Such a young age who can be immature sometimes has a lack of respect for the high rankings" he gave a small smile to her. 

"....My son Yami, and his dearest love Anzu. We have a gift for both of you." Yami's mother stepped in and knelt besides the two young children. She opened a box carefully and revealed two necklaces that were made out of pure rare gold, but in the middle of the necklace where hearts, but...half broke hearts. One of them had the words carved, "Yami" and below the word Yami was the word "For". The other necklace had the words, "Anzu" and at the bottom was the word "Ever". 

"The necklace was originally for only Anzu, but.. your father accidentally dropped it and cause it to break into two pieces (I know that gold is hard to break.. but *shrugs* its a fanfic anything can happen I guess..) and so, your father wanted to make another chain of the necklace.. for you Yami..." she explained. 

She took one of the necklaces and put one over at Anzu's neck. "You would have the words Yami....and you would always know that Yami would be in your heart...". Hugging her after she put it around Anzu's neck. Anzu hugged back to the queen. 

She then took another one and put around Yami's neck. "My son, you would have the words Anzu, and you would always know that Anzu is always there when you need her.". Kissing her son's cheek. 

Yami's Mother held both of the broken hearts and brought them together which would make a whole heart. "Though time would pass...my son and his dearest love would always keep their love until the Nile River will stop running..." Then she looked at the words, "When the hearts are complete or together...it will spell out the words Yami Anzu Forever.....This is also a symbol to the gods that both of are meant for each other..."Smiling at the too, who were deeply. 

The Pharaoh step in, "*ahem* Yami, we have decided that you shall married Anzu at the age of 16, if she is lost before that time then you shall choose another wife. But, I have sent all the guards and our high priest to protect both you and Anzu, after my life and your mother's life are seal in the world of darkness (in other words...dead) you would have learn all the commands of being the next Pharaoh." 

Yami understood that his father would past away soon, and one day he would have to take his place. "I understand, father." he bowed, and turn around. Speaking out loud," 10.... 9...... 8.... 7... 6........" he closed his eyes. Anzu stared at him confused, then it hit her the game, "4...... 3..." Anzu got up and quickly ran out palace. "2... 1... Your time is up Anzu..." Yami smile evilly as he started to chase for Anzu again. 

"Ahh... Young Love...." Yami's Mother sighed, as she leaned at her husband's chest. The pharaoh wrapped his arms around his queen, "Indeed." agreeing. 

Anzu giggled as she was outside of the palace and in the hot desert sand that burn like wild fire. Yami had obviously followed her. "Can't catch me, Yami and you won't ever!" She made faces at him. Yami started to get mad, chased her and Anzu was running to endless places that she didn't even know where she was going. Later Yami caught Anzu, but as he did, he rolled down the hill with her, and Yami was on top of Anzu. 

"Give it up Anzu, admit it I caught ya!" Yami announced victoriously, as he struck a fist in the air and his knee pinning down Anzu. 

Anzu struggling deeply to escape, mumbled, "Never Yami." she grinned and got an idea. She grabbed Yami and rolled down another hill and, Anzu was on top of Yami this time. 

"Why don't YOU give up Yami, and admit I'm better than you." Anzu hands on Yami's shoulder pinning him down. 

Yami smiled, "Because, I am the king of games, and I will win every game you dare to asked me." he answered proudly, followed with a smirk. 

"Oh really....how about the game of love...?" Anzu taunted as she lowered her head down to Yami. Yami was blushing all different shades of red. As Anzu's head lowered down Yami couldn't do anything but let his eyelids get heavier with each grain of sand falling from the hourglass. Hearing the loud noise Thump, thump that both their hearts gave out. 

"MASTER YAMI AND MISTRESS ANZU GET OUT OF THERE!" A guard yelled as he was trying to find them and spotted a disaster. 

Anzu didn't understand until she glance to her right and saw an enormous sandstorm was coming near her and Yami. She just quickly peck a small kiss on Yami's cheek lightly to snap him out of the trance she had put into him. Yami opened his eyes slowly. Groaning he saw a huge sandstorm coming their way. That's when he snapped back into reality, as he grabbed Anzu's hand and told her to run for it. Anzu ran as fast as she could and tried to catch up to Yami's speed, but she wasn't as fast as him; the game probably tired her out. 

"So-Sorry-...Ya-a-mi..." Anzu panted as she was slowing down, as she slowly lost Yami's grip. Yami tighten his grip, there was no way he was going to let go. "I'm slowing you down...so-sorry..sa-save yourself....and you're...right..Yami..you...are the king of games...there is no possible way to beat you...." Anzu smiled sadly as she released her hand from Yami's grip. Yami turned around still running. He saw Anzu caught in the sand storm. 

"ANZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" screaming as he was trying to go back. 

"MASTER!!!!" The guard screamed and hurriedly grabbed Yami's hand and told him to run like he had never ran before. 

"LET ME GO!" Said Yami in a demanding voice. 

"I'M SORRY MASTER BUT MY ORDERS FROM THE PHARAOH ARE THAT TO PROTECT YOU." 

"PROTECT ME?! WHAT ABOUT MY ANZU....WHAT ABOUT HER?!" Yami shot back with anger his in voice. 

"WE'LL FIND HER AFTER, NOW RUN" 

Yami silently cursed this guard, if he does not find his Anzu, he will have his head. Soon the sandstorm die off and Yami arrived at his palace, he went to his mother and told her about the story about him and Anzu running and how the sandstorm, appeared. 

"Now, my Yami, you know you aren't supposed to run outside....." Yami's Mother scolded. 

"But...but....." Yami trembled while something was in his eyes and he couldn't hide it, he let it flow, streaks of warm tears falling form his crimson eyes. The once heartless prince was crying. Crying for his Love to be correct. 

"Yami...I know....do want me to send the guards for a search of Anzu..?" 

Yami nodded, without Anzu near him or with him...what? the point of living, she was the one who brought the real him...he was always cold.. selfish...never cared about anything. But she was like a light, she was warm, selfless and put herself above others. 

Hundreds of guards were sent to find Anzu in the hottest desert, she could be anywhere cause by the sandstorm. On the same day, the cold night fell on Egypt. The guards returned and Yami asked if they had found her. Sadly they shook their heads. 

"We are terribly sorry master, we looked everywhere in the desert....the only thing we found was this." The leader of the guards handed Yami a gold bracelet that he had given to her when they were young....it was a thank you gift from Yami...saying thank you for being a friend to him, and not fearing the young prince not matter how cold and mean he was. 

Yami clutched the bracelet in his hand, started to grit his teeth as tears were threaten to fall from his eyes. "I wanted you to search all of Egypt once again, you shall not return to the palace unless you have Anzu, safely in your hands" Yami narrowed his eyes and gave the guards his death glare, he may be young, but once he has his glare, the guards would back off and do what the young prince wanted. 

Yami turned around and walked away from his pathetic guards. More of those fresh tears were running down his face once again. Yami wished this was all a dream, all these endless tears would just go away and that when he wakes up, Anzu will be here. 

Yami's mother sighed in disappointment, she could tell her son's heart will lose all the warmth and transform into an icy heart, just like it was before he met Anzu. She smiled sadly and followed her son and tried to comfort him as best as she could. 

-Couple of Years Later- 

"Jiisan, I'm tired." a young kid dropped down on his knee, running his hand through his hair. 

"Yes I know Yuugi but, we have to keep working or the Pharaoh will have your head....." resting his hand on his grandson's shoulder. 

"I know...but..I'm just so tired" he wipe the sweat off his forehead, then putted his hand down into the sand, but what was strange was that, he felt another hand in the sand, Yugi startled, "Jiisan....is..is..it alive..." 

"I don't know, Yuugi let's brush the sand away" Jiisan knelt down beside his son and started to brushed the sand away. 

Moments later Jiisan and Yugi had finished brushing the sand away, revealed a girl lying lifeless almost, she wore those old royal Egyptian clothes, some golden sand were stuck in her luscious mahogany hair. Then what really scared Yugi and Jiisan was that, she start to groan and cough out some sand that were stuck in her throat. Soon, she began opening her eyes slowly, her eyes were shimmering blue just like the sky. Sitting up while holding her head and managed to say something.... 

"Where am I.....Who are you...Who am I...." she ask softly to the unknown people. 

-End of Chapter 1- 

Dah DeeEnd of that Chappie ^___^ Should I or Should I not Continue?!Review Onegaii?! 

Domo Arigatou for Reading My First Yuugiou Fanfiction ^_____^ 

**Publish Date - 08.18.02** ****


End file.
